


Slinky

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Banter, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawk and the others reminisce about their childhood toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Slinky."

"What was your favorite Christmas present?" BJ asked. They were due on shift in OR in an hour, to relieve Charles and Mulcahy, and the game kept their mind off of the cold winter that raged outside.

"My bike," Hawkeye replied promptly. His hands were crossed beneath his head, and he smiled as he stared up at the tent, lost in memory.

"They had bikes when you were a kid, Hawk?" Radar asked innocently.

Without looking, Hawkeye grabbed the nearest object - his slipper - and tossed it across the tent in the general direction of the young man. "They had bikes in the _nineteenth century!_ " he chastised.

Radar must have looked confused, because Hawkeye heard BJ whisper "this is the twentieth century."

After a short silence, during which the Still bubbled softly and the wind outside howled, BJ spoke up again. "So what about you, Radar? Favorite Christmas present?"

"Oh, I got a Slinky when I was ten!" Radar said proudly. "I slunk it all the way down the stairs on my first try!"

Hawkeye laughed. "During my residency I removed a Slinky this young kid had gotten tangled up in," he added. "He almost cut off a finger, the metal was tangled so tightly."

"Corey's got one of them things!" Colonel Potter spoke up - Hawkeye had thought him sleeping already. "My son got it for him last year for his birthday! Mildred sent me a picture of it going down the hill!"

"Another one of her famous action shots?" Hawkeye teased.

The Colonel snorted, but didn't deny it. Mildred was a prolific, but terrible photographer. Still, Hawkeye was as just as eager as everyone else to see her snapshots from home; a blurry slice of reality was still better than none at all.

"Maybe I should get one for Erin once I get home," BJ mused.

"She's a little young for it yet," Hawkeye pointed out, holding in laughter. "Might want to wait until she can walk down the stairs before giving her a _toy_ that can." He was unsurprised a moment later when his slipper came flying back at his face.


End file.
